Jack
, o The Ripper, es uno de los actualmente disponibles en . Trasfondo Antes de convertirse en "The Ripper", fue alumno de James Whistler, un reconocido artista influenciado por Edgar Degas. ¿Quién adivinaría que un caballero bien vestido durante el día, cuando cae la noche, entrará en un callejón y acechará a las mujeres pobres? Cuando "The Ripper" ganó infamia, el límite entre sus dos identidades comenzó a desvanecerse. Por supuesto, antes de que veas su verdadero rostro, "The Ripper" todavía está feliz de dar un paseo por la noche. Resumen Jack es un muy buen cazador para los jugadores más nuevos. Es fácil derrotar a los supervivientes con su invisibilidad y su mayor velocidad de movimiento. Sin embargo, cuando no hay niebla, su velocidad de movimiento es lenta. Característica Externa Habilidades Estas son las tres Habilidades únicas para The Ripper: Deduction Target Todos los Objetivos completados compensarán al jugador con +335 puntos Lógicos para el Camino Lógico # Curiosity #: ¿Alguna vez has pensado en lo que se esconde debajo? #* Objetivo Básico: Pisotea 1 palé #* Objetivo Avanzado 1: Pisotea 3 palés #* Objetivo Avanzado 2: Pisotea 5 palés #: Conclusión #: Diario: Solía tener una muñeca atesorada. "Él" me instó a cortarle el vientre y echar un vistazo. Pero no había nada en él, y la muñeca no podía repararse. # Calmness #: El arte es benevolencia sin objeto. #* Objetivo Básico: Restore 1 cipher machine #* Objetivo Avanzado 1: Restore 2 cipher machines #* Objetivo Avanzado 2: Restore 3 cipher machines #: Conclusión #: Diario: "Él" solo está callado mientras pinta. Debería continuar. # Bad Boy #: Deberías contenerte. #* Objetivo Básico: Wound survivors 3 time #* Objetivo Avanzado 1: Wound survivors 5 times #* Objetivo Avanzado 2: Wound survivors 7 times #: Conclusión #: Soy un niño malo Porque los buenos niños duermen profundamente. # Record #: El mayor tormento del mundo es que tus esfuerzos sean mal entendidos. #* Objetivo Básico: Eliminate everyone #* Objetivo Avanzado 1: Eliminate everyone #* Objetivo Avanzado 2: Eliminate everyone #: Conclusión #: Recorte de periódico: aquí se enumeran cinco damas: Mary Ann Nichols, Annie Chapman, Elizabeth Stead, Catherine Edminson y Mary Jane Kelly. # Identity #: Todos necesitan una identidad, o más bien, es preferible tener solo una. #* Objetivo Básico: Repair 1 rocket chair #* Objetivo Avanzado 1: Repair 2 rocket chairs #* Objetivo Avanzado 2: Repair 3 rocket chairs #: Conclusión #: Diario: He comenzado a temer quedarme dormido. Lo más probable es que solo sea una broma, pero... me despierto con el olor a óxido todas las mañanas. ¿Cómo puedo liberarme de "él"? # The Joke #: Oye, esto se ve divertido. No creo que cause ningún daño, ¿verdad? #* Objetivo Básico: Place 2 survivors on rocket chairs #* Objetivo Avanzado 1: Place 3 survivors on rocket chairs #* Objetivo Avanzado 2: Place 5 survivors on rocket chairs #: Conclusión #: Me encanta verlos temblar. Muy lindo. # From Hell #: Darkness can still be pierced by light, but as for a mist, you can only wait for it to disappear. #* Objetivo Básico: Hit a survivor when using Hidden in Mist 3 time #* Objetivo Avanzado 1: Hit a survivor when using Hidden in Mist 4 times #* Objetivo Avanzado 2: Hit a survivor when using Hidden in Mist 5 times #: Conclusión #: Diario: Detenme. Si puedes, eso es. # A Gift You Can't Refuse #: There is only one way to deny the coming fate, and that is to die. #* Objetivo Básico: Strike survivors 1 time with Fog Blade #* Objetivo Avanzado 1: Strike survivors 2 times with Fog Blade #* Objetivo Avanzado 2: Strike survivors 3 times with Fog Blade #: Conclusión #: Caja de regalo de madera: Contiene medio pedazo de carne roja oscura envuelta en un periódico. La nota dice: ¡Envíame! # Pursuit #: Dar lugar a problemas menores es una manera fácil de romper el orden. #* Objetivo Básico: Terror Shock 1 time #* Objetivo Avanzado 1: Terror Shock 1 times #* Objetivo Avanzado 2: Terror Shock 2 times #: Conclusión #: ¿Conoces el beneficio del caos? Puede convertirse en paz. ¿La parte mala? Vale... espera, ¿todavía existe? # Curtain Call #: El final en sí no es horrible. Lo que incomoda a la gente es no saber cómo va a terminar. #* Objetivo Básico: Place 2 survivors on rocket chairs at the same time 1 time #* Objetivo Avanzado 1: Place 2 survivors on rocket chairs at the same time 1 times #* Objetivo Avanzado 2: Place 2 survivors on rocket chairs at the same time 1 times #: Conclusión #: Pintura al óleo: Un hombre con un abrigo negro está parado cerca de la ventana en la habitación sombría mirando hacia abajo. After deducing Node 10: Curtain Call, The Ripper's Worn Clothes costume will be unlocked. Appearance Decoration Tips # Usa la cuchilla de niebla para tu ventaja. Apunta bien y puedes golpear a los supervivientes desde la distancia. Sigue el rastro de niebla detrás de los supervivientes a los que golpeas. Camina por el sendero de niebla para obtener un ligero aumento de velocidad para alcanzar a los supervivientes. # No arroje la cuchilla de niebla al azar. Apunta bien, ya que puede ser tu mejor arma. La niebla no solo te da un impulso de velocidad, sino que también tomas menos tiempo para dar tu próximo golpe. Esto se puede usar para golpear a los supervivientes que intentan rescatar a un compañero de equipo de una silla cohete. Golpea al superviviente con una cuchilla de niebla desde muy lejos y sigue inmediatamente con un ataque regular. Trivia * Era una persona real pero nunca fue identificado. * Basado en un asesino en serie en la Inglaterra victoriana. * Él comparte algunos rasgos de Freddy Krueger o "The Nightmare" de Dead by Daylight. Pero su habilidad de invisibilidad está basaba en "The Wraith" del mismo juego. See also Category:Personajes Category:Cazadores